


To the Stars and Back

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Museum Date, domestic life, implied college AU, just fluffy tsukkiyama things, they're very soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: They walked into the next room and stood in the doorway for a second. This room was barely lit, lights along the floor lighting their path. All along the walls and ceiling, constellations shone brightly, the lights matching that of the colour the stars were -- dots of red, yellow, blue, and white ran everywhere, connected by thin white lines to create shapes.“This looks amazing,” Tadashi breathed, taking a few steps into the room. He looked back at Kei, and saw him smiling at him, one that was tender and full of love. “Kei, look at it! It’s so amazing!” he half yelled, careful to keep his voice quiet enough to not disturb the other people in the room.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	To the Stars and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of TsukkiYama Week! I used the prompts Roommates and Domestic (seeing as they went hand in hand).  
> I didn't really know where I was going with this one when I started it, but I think where it went really fits them. The ending section was really fun to write.  
> Anway, I hope you enjoy it!

“Tadashi! Wake up! It’s laundry day!” That’s what he woke up to that morning. Tadashi groaned, rolling over and throwing a pillow at the door. It landed with a thump, and there was a scoff from the other side. “Tadashi, I will come in there and drag you out of bed!”

Unfortunately, he knew Kei would do it (he’d done it before), and he really didn’t want to relive that again. Not only had it been really embarrassing, but they’d also almost crashed to the ground in the living room. He groaned, getting out of bed and rubbing sleep from his eyes as he opened the door to Kei standing outside, hands on his hips.

Tadashi leaned up, giving him a quick peck on the lips before slipping past him to walk to the living room. “I don’t know why you insist on doing laundry so early in the morning,” he called, flopping onto the couch and curling up around one of the pillows. Kei followed him, tugging him into his side.

“I don’t know why you keep insisting that anything before nine is early,” Kei said, poking at Tadashi’s cheek. He puffed his cheeks, pouting slightly. Kei laughed, poking his cheek again.

“You don’t have to be up with the sun every morning Kei,” he said, closing his eyes and leaning into Kei’s side, already starting to fall asleep again.

Kei hummed, drawing lazy circles against his arm. “I don’t have to be, you’re right. But I want to be. The more I get done in the morning, the more time I get to spend with throughout the day,” he said softly. Tadashi’s face flushed a little and he smiled.

“You’re so cheesy,” he yawned, feeling himself falling into the depths of sleep.

“You like it though,” Kei whispered, kissing the top of his head. Tadashi hummed happily, and he heard Kei chuckle. “I love you Tadashi.”

“Love you too,” he said sleepily, smiling more, before finally falling asleep.

-.-.-

He woke up a few hours later to the smell of food cooking and soft singing coming from the kitchen. He sat up and stretched, a blanket that hadn’t been there before falling from his shoulders. It was one of his favourite throw blankets, and he smiled at the thought of Kei remembering. He wrapped it around his shoulders and walked to the kitchen.

Kei had his back to him, cooking something that he couldn’t quite place. It smelled amazing though, and it made his stomach growl softly. He was singing some pop song that was popular on the radio at the moment, and it surprised Tadashi that he even knew the song. If he remembered right, the song was called ‘Sunflower’, which made him smile, because to him, Kei was his sunflower.

He leaned against the wall, listening to Kei while he cooked. This was the side of him that only he got to see. It’s always been like that. When they were around others, Kei always had this wall up, making snarky remarks and condescending comments, keeping people at arm's length. He could never quite figure out why he was like that, but he never questioned it. If Tadashi was being honest, he was a little happy he did, because he liked having Kei to himself.

But when it was just them, Kei was one of the sweetest people he knew. Case in point, the scene in front of him -- Kei in an oversized tee and boxers, singing some dumb pop song while cooking lunch for them. Or the nights where they’d be curled up on the couch together watching a documentary about dinosaurs or space. Or when they’d go out and just take a walk around the city, fingers laced together and shoulders pressed close.

Kei turned, pan in hand, and froze. His face was bright red and he was wide eyed. “Tadashi, I didn’t know you’d woken up,” he said, voice cracking a little. He cleared his throat, moving to the plates sitting on the table.

Tadashi laughed a little, pushing off the wall and walking over to the table. “You should sing more often,” he said innocently, taking his seat while Kei’s hand lurched, almost sending their lunch into the wall.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, finishing serving lunch and walking back to the stove. Tadashi laughed again, watching Kei move around the kitchen, grabbing glasses and filling them with water. The back of his neck and his ears were still red, and it was endearing just how embarrassed he was at being caught.

“Come sit already Kei,” Tadashi said, making him jump. Kei turned, walking to the table, and sat in his usual seat -- across from Tadashi -- handing him one of the glasses. “Thank you for lunch, love.”

“It’s not that big a deal,” he mumbled, taking a bite of their food. Curry, Tadashi observed once he’d finally looked down at his plate. His favourite curry at that.

They ate in silence, both absorbed in their phones. It wasn’t uncomfortable. It was normal. Kei wasn’t normally one for conversation, and that was something Tadashi had learned while growing up. He didn’t mind it, never had. Being able to just sit with Kei was enough for him.

“So I was thinking we could go to the museum later today, if you wanted.” Tadashi looked up from his phone, but Kei kept his gaze on his. “There’s supposed to be a new astronomy exhibit there, and I thought it’d be something you’d want to see.”

Tadashi smiled, nudging Kei’s foot under the table. He looked at him, and he saw nervousness flit through his eyes. “I would love to go, Kei.” Relief washed over his face. “We can also see the dinosaur exhibit if you want, too.”

Kei’s face flushed red again, and he rolled his eyes when Tadashi laughed. “We can leave after laundry is done,” Kei said, trying very hard to hide the smile that was trying to pull at his lips.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Tadashi said, smiling back at him.

-.-.-

“Tadashi! I know for a  _ fact _ that this isn’t all of my clothes!” Kei yelled from their room.

“Where else would they be?” Tadashi yelled back from his perch on the couch, textbook lying in his lap and a notebook on the arm of said couch.

“I don’t know, you tell me! You keep stealing them,” Kei said, walking into the living room, arms crossed over his chest.

Tadashi sighed, jotting down his unfinished thought before closing his textbook. “Kei, we literally only have one bedroom. Have you checked the bathroom?”

“Yes, twice. That’s why I’m asking.”

“Under the bed? You have a habit of kicking things under there in the morning.” Kei narrowed his eyes and walked back to the bedroom, making an annoyed sound.

“Why are you always right about this stuff?” he called. Tadashi laughed, opening his textbook again.

“One of us has to be!” he called back. Kei scoffed loudly, walking past the living room and down the hall to the laundry room.

“Says the one who literally lost his phone while holding it,” he said as he passed.

Tadashi rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who keeps losing his glasses when they’re sitting on top of your head.”

He heard Kei laugh, followed by the sound of the washing machine starting. “Yeah, but I can always count on you to find them,” he said, sitting on the floor in front of him, his back against the couch. Tadashi reached a hand down, running it through Kei’s hair.

“I’ll always be here to help you find them, you know that.” Kei hummed, and Tadashi smiled. “I love you Kei.”

“I love you too Tadashi,” Kei said, tilting his head up and smiling at him. Tadashi leaned down, kissing him softly.

-.-.-

The museum was a familiar place for them. A few years back, they’d started the tradition of going there once a month, as a kind of designated date night. Really, Tadashi was just happy to go somewhere he could see Kei smile.

They’d decided to see the dinosaur exhibit first (mostly at the insistence of Tadashi) and as soon as they walked in, Kei’s face lit up. Not noticeably to other people. But having been around each other for most of their lives, Tadashi could tell. His eyes sparkled just a little under the lights of the exhibits. His lips were quirked up ever so slightly in the corners. His face in general was just more relaxed than when they were out.

Kei took his hand, pulling him along as he told him the same facts about the exhibits that he always did. Tadashi smiled and nodded along, listening to him talk in that excited tone of voice he only got when he talked about things he liked. Let himself be pulled from one exhibit to the next. Watched Kei’s smile grow more and more as they went.

They walked into the underwater section of the exhibit when Kei paused, turning towards him. “Everything okay Kei?” Tadashi asked, looking up at him.

“Just thinking is all,” Kei said. Tadashi tilted his head a little, and Kei smiled down at him. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing. Come on, let’s keep going.”

Tadashi let Kei lead them through the section, making less comments about the displays than he normally did. He watched his face, looking for any sign that something was wrong, but he still had that excited smile he’d had since they got there.

-.-.-

He blinked when they walked out of the exhibit, the lights much brighter than they had been. Kei stretched an arm above his head, letting it land over Tadashi’s shoulder, pulling him close. He felt his face flush but he smiled. They made their way to the astronomy exhibit, and this time Tadashi looked like an excited child.

They read through the descriptions on the exhibits -- about how blackholes formed and how they worked, about the different comets that had been discovered -- and made their way through the room. The lights were much dimmer than in the dinosaur exhibit, various displays glowing like they’d really come from space, and Tadashi was very excited to see them.

They walked into the next room and stood in the doorway for a second. This room was barely lit, lights along the floor lighting their path. All along the walls and ceiling, constellations shone brightly, the lights matching that of the colour the stars were -- dots of red, yellow, blue, and white ran everywhere, connected by thin white lines to create shapes.

“This looks amazing,” Tadashi breathed, taking a few steps into the room. He looked back at Kei, and saw him smiling at him, one that was tender and full of love. “Kei, look at it! It’s so amazing!” he half yelled, careful to keep his voice quiet enough to not disturb the other people in the room.

“I thought this would be your favourite part of the exhibit,” Kei said, walking over to Tadashi and wrapping his arm around his waist. Tadashi smiled up at him, unable to contain his excitement, and Kei laughed a little, leading them around the room. “Come on, we should at least look at everything before being starstruck.”

Tadashi laughed this time -- it was very rare for Kei to make a pun -- and he leaned happily against Kei’s side, telling him about the different constellations. Pointing out which star would’ve been the largest one. Telling him about why they were different colours. Kei listened, sometimes asking a question, which Tadashi answered excitedly.

He wasn’t sure how much time they’d spent in the room, only knew that by the time they’d made a full circle, they were the last people in it. They stood in front of the last constellation, neither of them making a move to continue through the exhibit. It was like they were suspended where they were, under some sort of spell that neither could -- or wanted -- to break.

“Thank you for taking us here Kei,” Tadashi said quietly, eyes tracing the connecting lines, not really able to look at Kei. Mostly because he knew he’d start tearing up if he did.

“I’d take you anywhere Tadashi, you know this,” Kei said, tapping his cheek. It was what made Tadashi look up at him, his breath catching a little in his throat. Kei was smiling softly down at him, eyes full of more love than he’d ever seen. “I would take you to the moon if you asked me to.”

Tadashi would’ve made a joke about that, but he couldn’t think of anything to say. Not that he had to. Instead, he leaned up and kissed Kei, wrapping his arms around his neck, lifting himself onto his toes. Kei kissed him back, turning to face him fully and wrapping his arms around his waist.

He pulled away, leaning his head against Kei’s chest, tears pricking his eyes. “I love you so much Kei. More than anything.” He looked up at him, smiling through the tears that threatened to fall. “I love you more than there are stars in the night sky and more than there are grains of sand on earth.”

He could see tears forming in Kei’s eyes, and watched his smile widen. “I love you so much more Tadashi. To the farthest reaches of space and back. To the deepest parts of the ocean. I love you so much.”

Tadashi’s own tears started to fall, and he laughed, wiping them away. He saw Kei doing the same thing, and he started laughing more. “Come on, we should at least get through the exhibit before we become a mess.” He leaned up and kissed one more time before they continued through the exhibit, hearts full of love.


End file.
